


Demons Are Only Fallen Angels, Is That What We Once Were?

by thundertale



Series: Post True-Pacifist Route [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Chara did rue that day lololol, Flowey can only feel negative emotions, Remorseful Chara, Sibling bond, Still inseparable after all of these years, Who even reads tags lol, Why are my titles getting more and more extra, allusions to past genocide routes, i didn't sleep well last night and now it is really late but imma write this anyway, mentions of asriel dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundertale/pseuds/thundertale
Summary: Chara and Flowey, now on the surface, discuss their past together and their violent histories, and move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot for the collection of post TP Toute stuff. This one is something I wanted to write because I'm exhausted and sad and emo

Flowey was still adjusting to the sudden adaptation that was life trapped like a high-security prisoner in a flower pot when Chara invaded his room, and not to free him. They were as sly and sneaky about it as ever, managing to glide around the room for a while without triggering any sudden awareness in Flowey, who was normally fairly aware of such things.

" _Howdy, Asriel! It's me, your best friend!"_ Chara mocked, and Flowey flinched. He had expected them to be less... well, evil, due to their freedom and so on, but evidently people could not change so much as he had.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Asriel," Flowey snapped agitadelty, before adding a quiet, "not anymore." This seemed to dishearten Chara, which almost overwhelmed Flowey with guilt as he realised that Chara likely missed their brother, their best friend. Everybody missed Asriel, but they didn't care for Flowey.

"No, I can tell," they replied, seeming to brighten as another insult or joke flashed through their mind. They had always been obvious when it came to coming to a realisation. "Asriel was way more of a crybaby." Chara's laugh had not changed over the years, and Flowey grew bitter with longing for the days where life with his parents and Chara had been ordinary. And now, as Chara cackled wickedly and awfully, Flowey just sighed, wilting to show his disapproval. "What? Come on, you can't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything. It's just not very funny. I know how weak I used to be," Flowey said. He just couldn't understand why Chara would even think to mention the troubled pasts the two had, because it could only force them to stumble in to dark, lurking shadows of their minds that were better left ignored.

"Weak? You're not weak, As-"

"I am  **not** Asriel, okay? I am Flowey! And I'm sorry that I can't be Asriel, because everyone seems to want him but you all forget the fact hat I don't have the soul for it!" Flowey wanted, because he was upset and angry and Chara was not helping.

"You're right," Chara agreed, and Flowey hummed in approval, "so I'd like to get to know Flowey more than I do. And he can know me more, right? Because all we know right now is that we are both ex-murderous psychopaths."

"I still have my memories from when I was Asriel, dumbass," Flowey sighed.

"But I thought you were Flowey, not Asriel?"

"Oh, wow, okay! Fine! I'll play along! Golly, what's your favourite colour, Chara?" Neither mentioned that that tone and language was that which he had used to create a mask of amiability around Papyrus and Frisk when they first met.

"Blood-red," Chara stated flatly before laughing again; Flowey needed to familiarise himself with their humour. "Just kidding. It's yellow." Flowey seemed to hesisitate then.

"Like on the jumpers?" He promoted, and Chara nodded to confirm this presumption. "My favourite is that green, you know... it reminds me of better times."

"What, poisoning our dad?" Chara chuckled.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't a killer on purpose back then!" 

"Me dying and then you dying because you don't listen?"

"Now you're just being mean. What about you falling over wherever you went because your hair was too weighed down with twigs? You never brushed your hair so it was too heavy."

"That's stupid; I only fell over because I was clumsy, idiot!"

"Imbecile!"

"Stupid!"

"Baka!"

"Wow, Flowey, you became a nerd. It was bad enough in the days where you were obsessed with plants, but this- this is another level!"

"Be quiet, 'Super Destructive Kid'."

"Yeah okay, 'Absolute God of Hyperdeath'."

"At least I achieved my goals."

"You achieved my goals of being a mass murderer."

"Gee, you achieved my goals of...damn it."

"Oh, come on A- Flowey. Flowey. You've never won this sort of stuff."

Flowey, somehow, allowed himself to smile. This, he decided, held a certain atmosphere that he would definitely crave as time went on.

"Yeah, you always came first, even when it came to dying," Flowey said, desperate to get in the last words. Chara stuck out their tongue at him.

Yes, he could definitely deal with this, especially if he were to be trapped forever in a moulding window sill. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has a request to go with this series, feel free to leave it and I'll gift it to you because idk what to do with life anymore (dunno how long it'll take because I'm busy but)


End file.
